


Refugee [podfic]

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "Refugee" by merfillyAuthor's original summary:As Yavin is being cleared out, an old Republic ship comes with just one person aboard.





	Refugee [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Binary_Sunset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binary_Sunset/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Refugee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340837) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



[M4A download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1awECaqeeXXjN7v47AFgayiSgcpUf_O1a) | 0:07:20 | 10 MB  
[MP3 download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1vyMTPZgkZngSnJBFKH2k22QjXHe7PcSa) | 0:07:20 | 7 MB


End file.
